Is it any wonder?
by Icy-Wolf-Demon
Summary: When a simple spar quickly turns out life threatening. Ike finds that he can never forgive himself for the pain he caused. Marth thinks nothing of it. With smashers constantly popping up, its becoming hard to hide their relationship...and Marths pregnancy
1. Im so sorry!

I do not own Super Smash Brothers, Original, melee, or brawl. I do not own anything or anyone in this story. They belong to their respective owners.

Danger!: This includes yaoi! boy on boy! If you don't like it don't read it. This has mpreg! Which is a male getting pregnant! don't like, don't read!

Ike sighed inwardly as he stared at the sinister clouds gathering outside. No emotion was shown nor felt at the time. What happened last night had really shaken him, and he could not forgive himself for it.

_Marth was secluded in his room sulking for an unknown reason. Ike had come along and felt the need to cheer him up._

"_Marth…come out of your room for once! I have something I really want to show you." Ike chimed happily._

_The door cracked open, and Ike was greeted with a pair of cold Ice blue eyes staring at him._

"_What is the meaning of disturbing me?" Marth groaned._

"_I was thinking we could go spar in the yard." Ike unveiled a smash ball from his cloak. "I managed to get a smash ball from the stadium! Besides, I bet you can't dodge my Aether!" _

_Marth reluctantly stalked out of his room. His hair disheveled and clad in only trousers, boots, and cloak. The two slinked out into the courtyard and there Marth had decided to make a 'harmless' bet._

"_Ike, because you have managed to get me out of my room…I bet that I could dodge every one of your attacks." Marth said cocking his head to the side._

"_Fine then, you're on." Ike stated drawing his sword._

_At that point, Ike began executing various sword attacks. Sure enough, Marth dodged all of them. That was until Ike accidentally shattered the smash ball. All Ike could hear was Marth's strangled scream of pain, as for 30 seconds the area around them was engulfed in Orange and scarlet. When the haze cleared, Ike's nightmares became a reality. Below him was Marth weakly struggling to get Ike's sword out of abdomen as blood soaked his chest and dribbled out of the corner of his mouth._

"_G-Get…it o-out." Marth stuttered barely audible over the gurgling of liquid in his throat._

_Ike immediately withdrew his sword and tossed it to the side, as he knelt beside Marth. He placed a hand over the gaping wound and applied pressure in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Marth opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was choking accompanied by gasping. In order to clear his airway he moved his head onto his lap, though it did little to help. Placing two bloody fingers in his mouth Ike exhaled causing a whining high pitched whistle to ring out and alert most of the brawlers who where awake at this hour. Within the minute Meta knight, Pit, and Samus ran out the front door while Snake simply jumped out of the window._

"_Good gods! What happened!?" Snake exclaimed failing at his attempt to mask the disgust in his voice._

"_Yes indeed, what happened?" Meta Knight said unnaturally calm._

"_Before anyone else asks, we were fighting, I hit a smash ball, sword went through Marth, Blood everywhere, and someone just get help!"_

_­_

_Samus and Pit immediately ran back into the mansion, shouting and flailing about uselessly. Meta Knight had retrieved Ike's sword and returned to the other brawlers._

"_Marth, make some indication that you're still here." Meta Knight cursed._

_No response._

"_God damn it! Come on pretty boy, stay with us!" Snake barked._

_A sickening gurgling, half cough half gasp emitted from Marth's throat making the three cringe. Snake turned though as the sound of Dr. Mario's shouting was all too evident. _

"_Mama Mia! Somebody a-pick him up and a-carry him back with me-a. Quickly now-a" Dr Mario shouted motioning for someone to pick up the now soaking warrior._

_Snake offered and carefully picked Marth up off the ground and was now holding him bridal style jogging back into the mansion. Ike followed next to him completely in sync as tears threatened to fall watching Marth being handled like a ragdoll. Snake glanced over slightly seeing Ike well beyond the point of being distressed. Feeling sympathetic he supported the boy in his arms so that his head and his limbs weren't dangling from his grasp._

"_Ike, trust me it's not your fault. Marth will be fine I promise." Snake whispered with a light reassuring grin._

_Ike nodded, though it did little to help the battle raging between his mind and his heart. He could only pray that during the two months they had to train before the brawl began, Marth wouldn't leave him. All of that waiting had definitely caused a lot of blood loss, that and he was concerned for any organs he damaged with his Great Aether. By the time they reached the hospital wing, they could get no audible response out of Marth. His eyes were simply half lidded and unblinking. Ike…as much as he wanted to stay by Marth, he found that he could not look at him without breaking down in a sobbing fit. He blamed his carelessness for what might be the death of his best friend. He had to suck it up and be there for his friend…turning he walked back to Marth's side and lightly stroked the side of his face. _

"_Ike…" Zelda turned to face the others. "Marth is banged up pretty badly, though he has a pulse. We will do everything we can do, but he might not make it. You can stay if you wish to help though."_

_Ike bit his lip to keep from sobbing, and nodded in agreement. The other Brawlers took their leave with Snake and Samus patting him on the shoulder. With only the four of them in the ashen room, he listened for orders and immediately carried them out. Getting blood transfusions and IVs ready, was by far the easiest. Marth going under the knife…was not. Before Ike injected the anesthetic into Marth's arm, he felt extremely bad when Marth stared at him with wide eyes mimicking a puppy about to be executed. He mouthed "I'm Sorry." Before the needle punctured his skin and released the anesthetic. From that point, he helped Zelda apply various liquids to smaller cuts surrounding the gash. Ike had almost fainted when he had to put his hand inside the gash and apply stitches to keep other bodily fluids from getting mixed and ultimately killing Marth. He hadn't even noticed the tears streaming down his cheeks and ­_

_soaking the mask he wore, until Zelda dabbed at them with a cloth. After Mario finished stitching the wound, they proceeded with getting Marth out of his blood soaked clothes and Ike froze. Ike never thought he would be looking at Marth unconscious and completely exposed. Though he did find it slightly amusing as he saw Marth's hair was actually blue as his gaze drifted south. He would have made a joke though considering the current situation he didn't. His gaze drifted centimeters further, and he immediately turned the other way blushing like mad. Zelda and Dr. Mario smirked and proceeded with making sure that all of Marth was covered. Ike turned back and followed as his friend was moved into a separate room. Ignoring the various remarks made about Marth's condition I simply waited for him to wake. I had fallen asleep with my head by Marth's shoulder when I was positive that Zelda and Dr. Mario have retired for the night. _

"Marth, I apologize, I really do. I never meant for that spar to become this serious. And it's my entire fault…If I would have just left the Smash ball, this never would have happened. You will never know it but…I care for you more than a friend Marth. You could say that…...I love you. I only wish that you felt the same way, but I will never be sure. My love will remain forever; I don't mind it going unnoticed." Ike said once again stroking the side of his face.

Marth stirred when Ike's lips touched his cheek, he had heard what Ike had said, but, he couldn't find the strength to speak, instead a light sigh was all that came out.

"Um…oh! Marth, you're alive! I was so worried about you! Oh, Marth if only you knew how much I love you! If anything happened to you I don't know what I would do! I can't live without my prince!" Ike said immediately freezing as he realized he just told Marth he loved him. How awkward this was going to be, he knew Marth didn't love him back, his lack of interest was almost a dead giveaway.

Marth managed to crack a smile. He attempted to say, I love you too. But he could only mouth it, and pray that Ike saw it. Ike did, and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"We can't let anyone else know." Ike smiled almost devilishly. "I never thought your hair was actually blue Marth…I believe I am convinced. Thank Kami that these walls are soundproof, I honestly don't know what I would do if they weren't"

Marth blushed a deep shade of scarlet and faced the other direction. Ike smirked and kissed him once more.

"Marth…you know that I can take you out of here at any time. No one has to know." Ike playfully tugged at the lobe of Marth's ear with his teeth. "Perhaps tomorrow if you can talk?"

Marth nodded in response feeling awkward as Ike openly flirted with him. He did love Ike...but his personality was going to take some getting used to.

A N: First time writing something other than Naruto! Im proud of myself. As you can see this is going to tell how Ike and Marth's romance progresses through the story, as they try and fail to hide their relationship. Reviews are appreciated!


	2. But later

A/N: "Thank you El Nino1! Yes i am fixng the mistakes I made. And yes Ike has some medical training, though I often prefer not to include details such as that. Like you said with assuming things. I enjoy letting people assume the character knows or doesnt know what they are doing. Ikes stupidity in removing the sword was on purpose, because he was wrapped up in the heat of the moment and what he did to Marth. Thus making him lose his common sense for a portion of the time. (I really would have done the same thing.) Zelda and Dr. Marios reactions to Ike gawking Marth...I can't say on that, Light pervertedness? I can't say. The post op flirting...isn't going to last, It was Ikes sad attempt to let Marth know of his affection. Marth has an...unfortunate accident. His condition worsens. (oh no!) The Mpreg...I'm now doubting that I will put it in here. That depends on the number of people who say yes and no to it. I blame the music I was listening to. I can only write if it is silent, or the music thats on matches the mood. In this case it did not.

Mizuki Hikari: Yeah I might as well continue. Thank you."

Chapter two

This and the fact that we all know every brawler can and will be an idiot at one point in time. Its simply unavoidable.

(ch, true but no.)

But later...

(yeah.)

Standing atop the smash Mansion, Meta Knight surveyed the environment as dawn set in. Though of course the incident several hours earlier had pasted itself in his mind, he paid little attention to it. He had his thoughts set on battle. All of the blood that literally poured out of Marth had reminded him of how much he missed true battle. Meeting the other characters had proved intriguing, but having your sword go through someone and seeing nothing but their damage counter go up was truly boring. Without seeing actual physical abuse, you could say they werent actually fighting. It was similiar to a childs game, rules didn't apply and if you wanted to, you could quit. He sighed and stretched his wings watching as his faded shadow grew. Though as his mind was now fully on the subject of blood, a brilliant idea surfaced. Perhaps it was bloodlust, or just seeing that unnaturally feminine boy in pain. Meta knight had to at least see it once more. That scream and those gasps were all too pleasing to hear. In Marths condition, he could easily drug him and do what he pleased. Ike was the only issue as Snake had told him how he refused to leave his side. With all the shady characters here, It couldn't be insanely hard. Though that didn't make getting Ganondorf or Bowser to aid him easy. He had to use a Bribe of sorts.

--

Snake watched silently as Ike whispered to Marth in the peaceful environment the hospital room created. He made everything sound so disgustingly romantic. He didn't have a problem with his sexual preference, It was just how he showed it. Ike was always blunt with words, and uncaring with everything else whether Marth was around or not. Now all of a sudden, just because the kids injured it made Ike's entire attitude change. Whenever he decided to leave Marths's side, Snake feared how he would act. The few people who knew of Marth's accident weren't promising that he would live. It was as if Ike was completely disregarding the fact that Marth's condition could become critical at any time, and Marth could kick the bucket. Should that happen, Snake feared that Ike would lose it and ultimately become suicidal. Snake didn't want to meet that Roy kid they often talked about, he appeared to be far too annoying. In what appeared to be a moving box, Snake inched closer.

--

Samus stared at the angel as he rambled on. She honestly could have smacked him at this point. Sure she was concerned for Marth, but Pit continued to blab about how Palutena could save Marth. Samus could have cared less, she didn't know who Palutena was, or rather she didn't care. What she cared about was finding a way to sneak out of the room unnoticed, and join her pokemon friend in a game of chess. Her chances were looking worse and worse as Pit continued to stare at her with his gigantic eyes. Though she reluctantly decided that she could take a nap as Pit couldnt see her with a helmet on.

--

Ike failed to cease his flirting as he never noticed how much Marth had attempted to stop him. Marth was simply overwhelmed with the pain in his midsection and the newly uncovered emotions he had towards Ike, he really just wanted to sleep. Kami just ignored his cries for help. As if that wasn't enough, he noticed Snakes blatantly obvious box walking around the room, and watching them.

"Marth I promise this will never happen again." Ike nuzzled Marths neck. "I will obey everything you ask my pince."

Both Marth and snake mentally sighed. Ike was acting like a lovesick puppy at this point. This was not the Ike they knew. Marth exhaled his long held breath and closed his eyes in hope of ignoring Ike and pain.

--later--

Zelda had finally convinced Ike to leave Marth alone while Dr. Mario attended his bandages.

"Zelda are you sure Marth will be okay?" Ike questioned voice quivering with worry.

"Ike dear...please let Marth rest, or he will get worse. That and you need to get out." Zelda said thanking the fact that Marth was free of Ike.

As they continued their walk though the hall they passed Meta Knight who greeted them with a simple nod. Ike couldn't help but wonder what someone like Meta knight could possibly be doing in this part of the manor. He was normally arguing with that talking pink mass, or training with that elf boy outside.

Meta knight took the short opportunity to bring harm to Marth as he saw Ike was away, without a second thought. He raced into Marth's room to find Dr. Mario entering another room with soiled bandages. His eyes quickly became slits as he flapped over to Marth's limp body. Marth looked knocked out, but Meta Knight knew he was still aware of his surroundings. He knew he didn't have long to do this, so he made it as quick as possible. Placing a blindfold over his eyes he restrained Marth's arms and quickly looked for an area that would draw a lot of blood in a short time period. He nearly regretted drawing his blade as he slit the skin along Marth's neck. Though he immediately drank in the weak thrashing and nearly non existant shouts emitted from the boy under him. It was the moment that he saw the red leaking from his neck that he felt remorse. He didn't know what he hit, and he was nearly sure it was a very important vein. He wasn't stupid, he knew that blood loss could kill anything. He just wasn't educated in human anatomy, so he honestly couldn't tell you that much. His time spent thinking was killing Marth, and he thanked god above that he snapped out of his thoughts so he could retrieve Dr. Mario.

--

"Mama Mia!" Literally echoed throughout the mansion alerting those who cared about what Mario said.

Those who cared of course included Ike, Zelda, and Snake. Ike and Zelda raced down the hall and came to a skidding stop when they saw what Dr. Mario was shouting about. It was at that point that Ike lost all composure and fainted. Snake whom simply tossed his box to the side skipped his shock and ran over to Marth.

"Christ pretty boy! It's like some one has a hit out on you!" Snake exclaimed pressing his hands against Marths neck trying to stop the bleeding. "What happened?"

"Mama Mia! Zelda, you must-a gather the needed supplies-a!" Dr. Mario shrieked.

Meta Knight cursed his god awful sick urges. If he in fact killed Marth, he wouldn't tell anyone, especially Ike. He was that much of a bitch and that selfish. He would simply continue to live life as if nothing happened. His eyes followed Zelda run in panic, Snake try to help, Dr. Mario scream, and Ike occasionally twitch. What had he done? Marths blood dripped off his sword and stained his gloves. It had luckily gone unnoticed for the time being...he had to leave before they saw it. Without a word, Meta Knight dissappeared with a swing of his cape.

"At least who ever did this just missed his jugular. I don't think Ike could take the news that Marth died." Snake said seeming a little calmer. "Though it's going to take some serious time to stitch this mess up."

"I hate my life...Im a warrior yet i'm reduced to this." Marth thought. "How do I get myself into these cursed situations. Someone please knock me out."

--

A/N

I apologize for the shortness of the chapter. I just had to get it up, because I'm working on Art to go along with this story. I don't have anything against Meta Knight. He's awesome in my opinion, I just needed an antagonist that wasn't as predictable as Ganon or Bowser. That left Shady Meta Knight. I can't say whats up with Meta knight. I was going say it brought him pleasure to see others in pain, but I don't know. 


	3. So you are stable now?

Spleh! Finally after forever! Chapter 3!

Thank you reviewers!

--

Unfortunately Marth didn't exactly get what he wanted. He didn't intentionally get knocked out…he unintentionally passed out from blood loss.

"Well…that's it! There goes my life! I swear if I'm dead I'm coming back to haunt this place, and find that sick bastard that did this to me. Perhaps Snake was right…it sure seemed like someone was aiming to kill me at this point." Marth thought.

--

Snake smiled as he poked at Ike's cheek with his blood soaked hands. Marth was stable so he might as well stay here and watch over the area, disallowing everyone but Dr. Mario, Zelda, Ike, and himself. They didn't need Marth getting a sword through his skull.

Though that still left him with finding a possible hit man. From the way the kids throat was slashed he could only say it was from a sharp object, as the cut was straight across and nick free. He really couldn't rule anyone out at that point. He just had to examine the crime scene and the people closest to the medical wing.

"Man…thank god I'm used to reconnaissance shit. Other wise I would have the biggest issue right now." Snake slapping Ike awake. "Wake up kid, your friend is alive."

Ike's eyes widened in joy, and he (of course) immediately ran to Marth's side. Snake could have sworn he saw tears begin to fall out of Marth's eyes when Ike ran over.

"But how could that be?" Snake grinned as he thought . "Marth's…out of it as far as I know. And I have a job to do, so therefore I have no time for this. I must set out!"

"It's showtime!" Snake shouted dashing off into the hall.

Ike smiled lightly as he looked over Marth. He was alive, breathing, and…alive! After Ike passed out he couldn't exactly remember what happened before and now it was coming back to him. There was a massive gash in Marth's neck, blood was everywhere and the sight itself caused his emotions to interfere and result in his incident.

Though that didn't matter now, Marth was alright!

"Marth kun! I can't wait until your well enough to get out of here, heck I'm fine once you open your eyes." Ike felt his eyes water. "Marth, I honestly don't know what I would do if I lost you. All of these new emotions I feel for you, Kami I just want to kiss you!"

Ike felt himself blush as the last two words left his mouth. Marth had definitely softened his heart, and he couldn't be more thankful that people weren't around to hear him. Neither wanted anyone to know of their blossoming romance, It would simply cause to much controversy over the subject.

"I'm thankful to get some rest but of all times!" Marth thought. "He's literally pouring his feelings out and I can't even touch him! No, no, no, no, no!"

Marth attempted to move every part of his body in an attempt to wake up. He had to at least see Ike's face. He felt emotions that he couldn't comprehend for him, but his shy nature wouldn't allow him to make any drastic moves without making a fool out of himself. He didn't want to take it too fast though, he knew Ike had common sense and he would let their relationship progress at a natural pace but it was painfully obvious at this point that he would be the uke. And with Ike as aggressive and dominating as he was, he couldn't help but feel a pang of fear.

Should Ike choose to screw him, he couldn't do jack about it. He was in no condition to fight, let alone…screw.

Marth's eyes instantaneously snapped open, and his mouth opened emitting a rasping cough.

"Ike…m-my e-eyes are…open." Marth winced in slight discomfort as he felt his stitches stretch.

"Oh, Marth you can talk…barely but that's okay! Your alive and for the most part well!" Ike exclaimed overjoyed. "I know this'll be new but-"

Ike slightly bent over and pressed his lips to Marth's, wide eyes gazing into his equally large eyes. Time seemed to stand still as the only thing that mattered were the two swordsman in the room. Both sighed taking in each others scent. Marth of antiseptic, blood, and vanilla, while Ike was of rain, pine, and apple spices. Ike's tongue slipped out and licked at Marth's lower lip begging fo-

"Um…excuse me you two, but I'm sure you will be pleased to hear about Marth's condition." Zelda blushed upon walking in the two and turned away.

Ike and Marth awkwardly broke apart and directed their attention to the cause of the interruption.

"You will be pleased to know that Marth's critical condition has now stabilized…somewhat He is alright to touch with caution and should be able to leave in an estimated three days. However Ike, to perform the necessary operations to completely stabilize Marth, you cannot be here for those three days. I assure you that Marth will be well enough to come out of the ICU and return to his room, though you must be extremely careful not to pop his stitches or cause anymore damage to him." Zelda winced and waited for a reaction from Ike.

She was surprised however as Ike turned for Marth's approval, and after receiving it planting a soft kiss on his cheek. Things started to fall into place for the first time in a month. Ike's gawking during the operation was intentional, and all of those other glances.

She smirked whispering to Ike as she followed him out the room. "You sly boots. You intentionally looked at Marth during that operation didn't you?"

"Zelda!" Ike looked shocked. "I have never seen you so involved in other peoples business. I can't say I approve…but then again I can't say I don't disapprove. I shall not tell you if those glances were intentional!"

Zelda laughed as Ike walked off and shouted after him. " I never mentioned you looking at him more than that one time!"

Ike flushed red and quickened his pace. His heart was racing, he got no more than eight minutes with Marth and now he couldn't see him for three days! The thought itself enraged him, and made him long for Marth even more.

--

3 days later (and Ike's pathetic journal entries during that time)

Day 1 without Marth.

I had a dream last night. The fact that it was erotic is what really scares me. I had to take a cold shower this morning before setting out. I swear that was humiliating, It's like a pre-teens wet dream! The worst thing and the highlight of my day was the fact that the dream kept replaying in my head all day. I must've taken no less than twenty ice cold showers. I can't help but feel guilty, as I was the cause for Marth's accident. But because I'm thinking about that already, I feel even worse than I did before. I could never forgive myself if I jumped Marth and had my way with him. I don't think Marth would ever forgive me either.

(end)

Day 2

I didn't have a dream last night. I didn't have to take a cold shower this morning and everything was fine. That was until Captain Falcon mentioned Marth out in the surrounding forest while we were looking for some missing poke' balls. The minute we were inside I ran to my room and broke down in a whining fit. Similar to a temper tantrum in my opinion. I honestly think I'm suffering from separation anxiety. It would only seem logical, as I have spent so much time around him.

(the rest is smeared with 'water')

Day 3

Woke up feeling fine. No dreams. No separation anxiety. Just emotions that drove me to the point of (incomprehensible) SO WHATS WRONG WITH ME!?

--

Ike wasted no unnecessary time when he got up that morning. He simply combed his hair got dressed and forgot to open the door resulting in a painful collision. After that he stumbled down the hall knocking into nearly everything on the way.

"5 A.M. …hell no!" Ike grinned as he passed various doors, failing to hop over furniture, and duck under various objects. "I'm determined to get to you Marth!"

"Hold it!" Snake caught Ike by his neck and threw him backwards. "I know you're here to see pretty boy. And I want you to know that no normal person is awake at four in the morning. I also want you to know that because Zelda doesn't want Marth to pop a stitch, I'll carry him back. And I'll be forced to keep a watchful eye out around you guys."

"Yeah, Yeah. Okay Snake! Just let me see him…wait its not five?"

Snake sighed and released Ike before trudging behind him to Marth's room. And during that time…he thought. And disturbing thoughts popped up…thoughts that should never come up in a mind like Snake's.

"Ugh…that's so wrong." Snake whispered. "Get out of my head."

Ike twitched for a split second upon hearing Snakes groans and senseless pleas but later decided it would be best if he didn't ask. He simply opened the door to Marth's room and resisted the urge to pounce on him. His eyes drifted over to the injured prince and immediately guided him to his side.

Snake turned and walked over. "Pretty boy is asleep you know WILL YOU GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Marth's eyes snapped open and Ike turned, both staring wide eyed at Snake."

"Uh…you okay buddy?" Ike grimaced. "Cause if you need some time it's no problem, I'm more than capable of carrying Marth back."

"No Ike, just some thoughts that have been nagging at me…hey Pretty Boy's awake! Well come on then, this is my time for sleeping and your mangled friend is probably pissed off because I woke him up."

Snake (trying to feel compassion but failing miserably) ripped the IV out of Marth's room and nearly laughed at Ike's reaction to the blood spurt. He picked him up and carried him (bridal style mind you) out the door and back to Ike's room. Ike followed shortly after.

Marth bit his tongue trying not to cry or kill the man carrying him. His stitched wounds were on fire due to Snake's ungraceful gait, and the fact that his abdomen was being crunched and his neck was in an odd position. He honestly couldn't say if he would make it out of this mansion alive or without missing some organs and a limb.

"So Snake…what exactly where you thinking about that caused that outburst?" Ike looked curious. "I mean, if your okay talking about it."

"Ike…some things are better left unsaid. Shouldn't you be worried about your twenty year old friend here?" Snake glared.

"Snake…I'm eighteen, Marth is sixteen…you were way off. I think it's time you got some sleep."

Snake grinned and paused to open the door to Ike's room. Examining the room he gently placed Marth on Ike's bed and opened his mouth to comment.

"I don't care about the fact that I'm pretty sure Marth is underage, but if you do have sex make sure to stay in positions where you won't hurt him. And don't act all macho seme and jump him!" Snake's mouth froze wide open.

Marth and Ike stared for a good while until Ike managed to push him out. He then turned to hop on the bed next to his mess of a 'friend'. Marth turned shivering in pain.

"I-Ike-kun…you w-wouldn't d-do that…would y-you?" Marth winced as Ike put his arms around him.

"No Marth…I wont jump you. Don't let Snake's comments get to you." Ike smiled.

The older of the two thought ecstatically.

"Aha! I have him to myself! Sure one side of me is close to killing the loving side of me, but I have Marth! But it was only until Snake commented on the whole sex thing, that I really started thinking. He mentioned positions…and I only have two memorized, and as much as I hate to do it I have to ask the most perverse person here. Captain Falcon. When Marth and I get to that point (which with my seductive ways won't take long) I have to be sure not to pop stitches or harm him. Noooo….I can't be thinking about sex! I have to get Marth better before then. I am so torn right now."

With that ending thought, he ran his fingers over the raised section of Marth's bandages whispering apologies to him. Marth on the other hand could have cried. He was in pain and he was beyond confused on why Ike was being this out of character.

--

6 A.M.

Meta knight hissed…he needed to stop. Bloodlust had always been a serious addiction before, and now it was coming back. He had to find a way that he wouldn't be able to hurt Marth before it got any worse. With no other choice, he had to turn the psychopaths of the competition.

--

8:17 A.M.

Zelda yawned and shoved the hylian away from her. She had fallen asleep on the couch again with ever loyal Link by her side. She then recalled their conversation from last night and stifled a giggle that begged to surface.

"_Link I was wondering…I know that you aren't into women and this is why I have to ask. Who in this household also isn't into the opposite sex?" Zelda blushed at the embarrassing question._

"_What compelled you to ask me that?" Link looked confused._

"_Well…you know Marth is injured and you also know that Ike has never really left his side since. So when I went to tell them about Marth's condition improving…I walked in on them kissing. And I thought well…that is a shocker! I was actually starting to like Ike."_

"_Well…I can't say Zelda. I'm actually not that sure." Link whispered under his breath. "Though I'm well aware of the blatant lie I just told you."_

"_What was that?"_

"_Oh no, I'm just sorry I couldn't help more!"_

_An awkward second._

"_Oh no….its fine Link."_

_Link mentally sighed and thought. "I'm well aware of the other smashers that don't like the female sex. I just didn't tell her, I mean she doesn't need to know! She would just tell everyone else and then boom! The whole house knows! I really have to keep on her so she doesn't tell the other girls about Marth, Ike, or myself! Oh goddesses why me!?"_

"Link really seemed like something was up last night. I guess I just have to keep an eye on his conversations and the people he hangs around. I must know before my fragile heart is broken again." Zelda thought aloud.

Link stuck his tongue out in disgust at Zelda. Indeed he had to be careful.

--

9 A.M.

Marth shivered as he woke up, Ike wasn't beside him and the aroma of raw fish was in the air. Looking around he saw Ike's watchful eye on him and a plate of…sushi…next to him.

"I-Ike…what is this?" Marth smiled realizing he wasn't stuttering as much as before.

"I thought you might want something. It's nine and I have to talk to you about something. " Ike hastily turned.

Marth nodded and placed a piece of sushi in his mouth. "Go on."

"it's an awkward issue, but I feel like we must discuss it."

"Is it…about sex…I-Ike?"

"Yeah actually…what Snake said last night really had me thinking Marth. I don't really know how to say this, because I don't want it to come off as weird. So I'll just try to say it. Marth I really care a lot for you and it's blatantly obvious that you feel the same way. I want to show you how deep my feelings are for you, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or rushed and I also don't want to hurt you"

Marth cut off the rest of Ike's train of thought with his shocking decision.

"I-Ike kun…I d-don't feel rushed…or…anything. In f-fact, I don't feel any d-discomfort at all. We know…basically e-everything about each other, I w-will bear the pain. And…I can't say I-I would be comfortable doing this with a-anyone but you."

Ike smiled but still couldn't help but feel that pang of common sense nagging at him. He would never intentionally harm Marth, and although Marth said he could bear pain. It was evident that Marth would have a fit with his stitches and…other matters.

"Marth…I promise you that I will do more than my best not to hurt you." Ike grinned reassuringly.

"Ike-kun…t-there is but one concern I h-have. I fear R-Roy-san will disapprove." Marth stated.

"Oh…fuck…um…well…I will think of something to tell him okay?"

"That's not going to w-work. Roy-san will be quite enraged over this…"

"What do you mean?"

"Y-you and I both know…that Roy wanted m-my virginity. Now that you are going t-to have it. Roy will be mad. We cant just avoid him. Y-you can't tell if someone isn't a virgin just by l-looking at them. And I-I'm not an animal, I don't fall in and out of heat."

"Well…I'll just have to mark you won't I?"

Marth looked afraid of Ike's 'ingenious' idea, there just had to be another way. That one sounded kind of painful.

--

Well…that chapter is done…love it or hate it. I don't care! It's a fan fiction! They can take it as fast or slow as I please….no matter how improbable or unlikely it may be.

(I have read things that made no sense whatsoever but I thought it was very well written aside from the twists. What compelled me to write this statement? Two of my friends picked this up when I printed it out. One said that "Ike is taking it way to fast with Marth. Make him slow down, Marth is still injured." I told her "Oh well I have read things were the uke was basically mortally injured and basically after the climax of the scene, the uke died in the seme's arms. I cried after that. I have also read things were the uke was like, I dunno twelve and the seme was fifty. (talking about Naruto and Jiraiya here)" So she made me mad. The other said "Wow! Ike is acting all macho seme and assuring Marth that he won't hurt him, and that he will deal with Roy. I don't care, about their ages! (heh…he compels me to write yaoi fan fiction. He basically got me interested in it anyway.) And I was pleased. So I basically wrote this to get back at my other friend. So sorry that you have to listen to it.

Anyway…next chapter has a bit more meta knight some intimate things and other things. Read and review my peeps!

This chapter had exactly 3,000 something words in it!


	4. I never said it was important

_Kinda threw up (in my mouth a bit) last chapter. I hate sap…I really hate sap…yet in my other fics there is a bit. So…thought I might spice this chapter up a bit….gotta love the beginning…I laughed my ass off writing it._

"Ike" Marth moaned. "It hurts, stop."

"I'm sorry Marth…I can't do that." Ike stroked his cheek.

"Ike I'm bleeding though." Tears formed in Marth's eyes.

"It's not like I can stop now."

"Ike you are really hurting me."

"Marth I'm sorry…but we have to finish this."

No sooner than Ike finished his sentence, Marth's scream of agony shattered the air. (and a glass object in the room). Ike winced upon hearing glass collide with the floor.

"Was it that bad?" Ike smirked.

"Ike…its oozing blood." Marth whined.

"Marth…It's not that bad."

"Ike…you popped a stitch."

"No…you were moving too much therefore you popped a stitch."

"I'm going to look weird without these bandages."

"No you won't."

"I look like Frankenstein!"

"Come now Marth…you don't nearly have that many stitches. That and you have a shirt on. And besides…you still look cute to me."

Marth glared but said nothing. Flattery will get him nowhere soon, and to the best of his knowledge…it never did help him anyway.

"No…" Marth slapped him. "This won't work if you won't act like the Ike I'm used to."

"What?" Ike looked shocked.

"You know…I can't find it in myself to let this work, when I know that you aren't going to be like your old self." Marth hissed. "I myself can't believe I'm saying this but as much as I like you this way. I feel as though it's not right. This whole sex thing…I'm uncomfortable with it. Having thought it over from last night…I don't agree to it."

Ike was taken aback. Marth never was this straightforward, something was bugging him…obviously.

"You aren't yourself Ike…my condition has changed you. And I couldn't be more unhappy. I don't like it when people change Ike…this is what distanced me from Roy. Just because I'm injured you act like touching me will break me…excluding the last few minutes! And therefore I'm not letting you fuck me unless you change now!" Marth smacked Ike again.

"Uke…attitudes and mood swings." Ike groaned as he thought.

"Okay Marth…If you want me to act like my old self then so be it." Ike paused. "I don't care for your blue hair."

"What!" Marth shouted. "Your hair is blue!"

"Yes, but it's dark blue Marth."

"No…no…no! I'm not forgetful, you said my hair was cute!"

"well at least not "all" my hair is blue!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean…that literally all your hair is blue!"

"…when did you see…all of me?"

"Don't you recall when you fainted in the O.R.?"

"You pervert!"

"Yeah…well at least my pubic hair isn't blue."

"Then what is it black?!"

"No!…it's a darker shade of blue. Yours is the same exact shade as your hair…what's up with that!"

"You aren't being the old Ike…your being a jackass."

Ike stopped to fume for a second, then a brilliant idea popped into his head.

"Alright…I'll really be the old Ike then." Ike lightly shoved Marth.

Marth in response shoved back. Ike shoved again. Marth shoved again. Ike shoved harder. Marth shoved harder. Ike shoved Marth and Marth fell off the bed.

"Can't you be semi-old Ike…I don't like how painful old Ike is being." Marth groaned.

Ike flinched…he knew his old self was a bitch but no. He can't be rough with Marth for two reasons. One, he's injured. Two, he loves Marth far more than anything. (sap...)

Ike flinched once more. His emotions were really getting to him. Since when did he care about love. Let alone feel the emotion for another person. Though…its not like he could undo what happened. Then again…why would he want to?

Ike pulled him back up and apologized immensely while checking for any damage on him. After a thorough inspection, he found Marth to be injury free with the exception of the ones which were already there.

"So…with you back to normal. And with me free of my sudden outburst which I apologize for." Marth said acting a bit shyer than usual. " About the topic of…you know…that. When did you decide to do that? My hands are pretty much tied, but I can make that knot tighter for you."

Should Ike have been wearing metal armor you would have heard a loud 'ding'. Thank god he's not…thank god Marth isn't in his lap.

"Nowayimgoingtohurtyousojuststopactinglikethatyourobviouscuteshynessisntgoingtoworkbecauseimresistingtheurgetojumpyou. Butmyurgetoresistyouisntgoingtoowellrightnowsounlessyouwanttogethurtjuststop!"

(what did he say?)

"What did you say?" Marth looked confused.

"What did I say?" Ike paused again. "Okay I said. No way I'm going to hurt you, so just stop acting like that. Your obvious cute shyness isn't going to work because I'm resisting the urge to jump you. But my urge to resist you isn't going too well right now so unless you want to get hurt just stop."

"That's a mouthful-" Marth grinned. "of coc-

With that semi ended word, Ike did just as he said he would. He pinned Marth to the bed, with his hands held high above his head. And no sooner than he had put his lips on Marth's lips the door slammed open. No one other than solid snake stepped in, shocked as hell.

"Ike! Get off of him!" Snake shouted. "I have to send you somewhere…to fix something."

"To fix what!?" Ike seethed.

"Peach broke something and everyone else is busy with something!"

"Why can't you go do that?" Marth whispered annoyed with Snakes intruding.

"Really…why can't you?" There goes Ikes "happiness".

"I have my own issues to take care of. And I must speak with Mr. prince here."

Snake dragged Ike off of Marth and shoved him out the door, following with slamming said door. Marth said nothing and glared.

"No!" Snake shouted. "Don't you dare look at me with those ice eyes of yours! I said I didn't care if you and Ike did…that! But, I am not too happy about it! Do you want to hurt yourself? You and I have both seen how Ike fights…he's completely vicious! Mix that insaneness with lust and you have yourself a problem!"

Marth still glared but couldn't help but ponder the thought. Snake did have a point…Ike was vicious when he fought, he could possibly be vicious then. Worst of all-

"Snake how do guys have sex?" Marth said obviously not controlling his thoughts.

Marth immediately clamped a hand over his mouth and winced at the sudden pain reaction. He didn't blame himself for the question…it's not like anyone would have told him on the field…therefore he didn't know about it. He wasn't sure anyone there was a homosexual and being a prince, where you are told to have children…coming out of the closet was not a good thing to do.

The corner of Snake's mouth twitched. He didn't really know how to respond to that. Then again…how would any normal person respond to that?

"How do you not know?" Snake rubbed his temples. "Honestly Marth."

Marth pouted. "Well…being a prince who is being forced to have a family, isn't the easiest thing when you aren't attracted to the opposite sex. Furthermore…h-how do you expect me to ask someone without them reacting in an insane way?"

"Well I guess I never thought about it but you do have a point. Wait though, why didn't you ask Ike?"

Marth stared at snake like he was from a foreign (dimension in this case but oh well) planet. "You want me to ask my seme how that works? Are you crazy?"

"What is up with this whole seme uke thing!? I don't understand, why can't you just say predator and prey!? Is that so hard!?" Snake screamed.

Marth cowered in fear listening to Snake. He did have a shy nature as he mentioned before and even though it won't show on the stadium, it will show in an area where he can actually get hurt. Fear still coated his mind as he couldn't answer Snakes question, or feel any better about referring to predator and prey.

"Alright Marth…I can explain this but I won't. I'm going to let you learn like I did and watch yourself." Snake sighed getting up.

As if on cue, just as Snake got up to leave Ike…no wait, Meta knight walked in?

Snake eyed the way he stumbled suspiciously and decided he would hang around for a bit outside. As the door closed Meta knight walked over.

"Marth, terribly sorry about your injuries but I needed your opinion." Meta knight pulled out his sword and placed it in Marth's lap. "I was getting ready to train at the arena with that little hylian boy and I needed to know if this was sharp enough."

Marth seemed uneasy but picked up his sword. "Well Meta knight. I would suggest that you sharpen it so the blade isn't so jagged, you could-"

Marth winced as the skin on his finger split.

"Cut yourself?"

Marth and Meta knight looked up to see a pissed off Ike walking over. Meta knight immediately panicked and removed the blade from Marth's grasp sheathing it.

"Very good advice sir, very good thank you!" Meta knight immediately left the room grinning wickedly.

"That should take effect immediately. Too easy…way too easy...oh god. I hope this won't backfire. Where was that stupid agent Snake anyway?" He thought.

Ike looked…like he normally would, though he seemed to capture Marth's attention. Ike turned and looked at the blood dripping down onto his palm and got a brilliant idea.

Without hesitation Ike grasped Marth's wrist and brought it to his mouth. With a sly smirk he placed his bleeding finger in his mouth and sucked lightly on it. Marth turned and blushed feeling slightly uncomfortable in a certain area.

"Ike…w-what are you doing?" Marth whispered.

Ike unlatched his mouth. "Nothing…just call it a… random act of kindness."

He then went on to lap up the rest of the blood that spilled down. Marth just blushed more.

"So what did Peach break?" Marth cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"A nail." Ike sighed. "But really it doesn't matter."

Marth sighed as he realized that Snake had him fix that.

Ike eyed Marth thoughtfully. "So…your going to be my precious uke?"

Marth nodded shyly and opened his mouth to speak. Ike however had different plans and captured his mouth in a searing kiss. Marth of course was shocked beyond reason, but decided it was better if he went along with it. He already had an issue that was getting harder and harder.

"Marth, this is turning you on?" Ike lightly brushed his hand over the front of his boxers and smirked at the result. "Yeah, you are."

"Stop it!" Marth squealed. "It's embarrassing."

Ike grinned in…some…emotion…incomprehensible.

"What this?" Ike pressed down slightly resulting another shocked squeal of protest.

"That…"

"Oh…Its not that hard to fix koi. Lets make you harder."

Marth would have screamed were it not for the fact that one of Ike's hands was clamped over his mouth. Where was his other hand?

"Marth why are you shivering?" Ike tugged at the edge of the fabric pulling it down. "You don't have to be afraid, or are you cold?"

"Nngh…" Marth groaned.

Ike licked his lips taking in the sight of Marth fully exposed. His prince had an all over rose blush, most likely embarrassed beyond belief. But no…wait…this was leading to…that.

The hell did Snake even mean when he said "I'll let you learn like I did" ?

Well…Marth didn't have a choice now. He just had to figure how this would work when he's…incapacitated…?

End of chapter

A/N

_Well…I love making people wait for the yaoi. And I loved Ike's attitude with immediately going into his loving with Marth. Though I guess I don't blame him when he did wait that long. But…he also didn't lock the door. And the way he came back a lusty and everything. I honestly can't say what compelled me to make him that way. _

_(he just got horny not thinking about marth.)_

_I didn't love the chapter but I had to get it up for you guys. The next chapter may be longer And it probably will be._

_and I know that it seems like crack now...but trust me! It won't be after the next chapter! The humour won't be so random!_

_(Idiot)_


	5. Author note

ON HIATUS!

So sorry if you haven't noticed already but I need a break from this series.


End file.
